womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
I Spit on Your Grave III: Vengeance Is Mine
| writer = Daniel Gilboy | based on = | starring = | music = Edwin Wendler | cinematography = Richard J. Vialet | editing = Ana Florit | studio = CineTel Films | distributor = Anchor Bay Films | released = | runtime = 91 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $144,420 }} I Spit on Your Grave III: Vengeance Is Mine is a 2015 American rape and revenge horror film, directed by R.D. Braunstein from a screenplay by Daniel Gilboy. It is the third installment in the series. Sarah Butler reprises her role as Jennifer Hills from the 2010 film I Spit on Your Grave. Plot The film follows the life of Jennifer Hills, continuing her story from I Spit on Your Grave. After Jennifer survived her assault and exacted revenge on the men who raped her, she avoided conviction for her killing spree and settled in Los Angeles. She is no longer an aspiring writer and now devotes herself between working as an assault hotline operator and going to group counseling under the assumed name Angela Jitrenka. She is also periodically shown attending personal therapy for her ordeal. Jennifer's scarring experience has left her highly distrustful and defensive towards most men, including her colleague Matthew, who has a seemingly genuine interest in her. While in group counseling, Jennifer develops a bond with one of the girls in the group, Marla, who also does not trust men. The duo began their own personal crusade, by exacting poetic justice for victims of sexual assault. However, just as Jennifer begins to enjoy life, Marla dies under mysterious circumstances and no one is found guilty of her death. She becomes acquainted with Detective McDylan, an investigator to Marla's death who, however, fails to bring justice for Marla nor closure for Jennifer. Distraught and enraged at how the law could not help Marla nor the rape victims in her support group, she decides to get revenge for them. One by one, Jennifer stalks and lures the unpunished rapists to a private place to torture and kill them. Her first victim is Marla's estranged boyfriend and alleged murderer, soon followed by the stepfather of a teenage member of the group. After befriending Oscar, the only male member of the support group who lost his daughter to suicide after a sexual assault, Jennifer tracks down his daughter's rapist. The man manages to overpower her as she tries to attack him, until he is shot dead by the police, whose attention Jennifer had been drawing through her actions. The police take Jennifer in for questioning, revealing their knowledge of her real identity in an attempt to obtain a confession. However Oscar, who had grown sympathetic to Jennifer's cause, walks into the police station after slashing his own arms, and publicly admits to the murders before dying from his wounds. No longer the prime suspect, Jennifer is released but stays under police watch as a person of interest. She has a nervous breakdown, becoming further disillusioned with society and no longer able to discern well-meaning men from sexual predators. Clad in a suggestive red dress in order to bait men, Jennifer leaves her home, evading the police watch. First she unsuccessfully attacks Matthew and scares him away, then she tries to lure a local thug who had been harassing her. As Jennifer is about to kill him, she is shot and arrested by McDylan, who had been trailing her the whole time. It is now revealed Jennifer's personal therapy sessions were part of her mandatory treatment following a two-year sentence for attempted murder, lacking evidence of the murders she actually committed. After completing the final session before her release, Jennifer leaves the doctor's office and switches the "therapist" sign on the door to read "the rapist". She then runs into two inmates and imagines killing both as well as her therapist, revealing that her fantasies of killing are not over and have extended beyond the motive of avenging rape victims. Cast * Sarah Butler as Jennifer Hills / Angela Jitrenka * Jennifer Landon as Marla Finch * Doug McKeon as Oscar "Koza" Kosca * Gabriel Hogan as Detective McDylan * Harley Jane Kozak as Therapist * Michelle Hurd as Detective Glenn Bolton (in the end credits listed as "Detective Boyle") * Russell Pitts as Matthew * Walter Perez as Chief * Karen Strassman as Lynne * Christopher Hoffman as Ron Box office The film opened in Russia and Ukraine on October 1, 2015. Russia debuted the movie at the number 11 with a total of $44,021 from 81 screens. Ukraine fared better with a fifth place opening and a weekend total of $18,603 from 48 screens. After a three-week run in Russia and Ukraine, the cumulative totals are $111,089 and $33,331 respectivelyhttp://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/intl/page=&country=00&id=_fISPITONYOURGRAVE01 References External links * * Category:2015 horror films Category:2010s crime films Category:2010s thriller films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:Exploitation films Category:Feminist films Category:American sequel films Category:American independent films Category:CineTel Films films Category:Rape and revenge films Category:Serial killer films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films about violence against women Category:Posttraumatic stress disorder in fiction Category:2015 films Category:Women's cinema